Those Dumb Ghosts
by Ratlah
Summary: I, Belarus, am really hating my time here in Amity Park. This new boy I met is just the the start of my problems. With all the stupid ghosts around here things are getting pretty hectic. Rated T for my swearing and violence. Companion story to "The Odd One" by invisible0one.
1. Chapter 1

_Asa and I got bored again and now we're writing this cross-over. We have each taken one of the characters and are writing all of the chapters through their point of view. It's recommended for full enjoyment that you read both of our stories, one right after the other. It does not matter who's story you start with. Her pen name is invisible0one and her story is named "The Odd One." I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Amity Park; the most haunted place in the world. At least, that's what America claimed. Belarus wanted to find out for herself if this town deserved such a title. Her family was joining her on that trip to… to… that damn state with all the ghost problems. She could never remember the name of America's states. They all had stupid names like West Cousin and Pen Sylvia anyways. Ukraine had been happy to join her as she saw it as an opportunity for some family bonding. Big brother Russia had tried skipping it, but when their big sister Ukraine started crying he changed his mind. Belarus had made hotel reservations for three weeks; plenty of time for her to prove to America that his haunted city was nothing special.

She had to sit on a crowded plane for hours before they arrived, and Ukraine wouldn't let her sit next to Russia. They were then stopped when they were leaving the airport. Apparently security felt the need to check her brother. After almost an hour of Ukraine's tears and the guards poking and prodding her Russia, they finally were allowed to leave. When they reached the hotel they were all ready for naps, but fate took it upon herself to deliver their daily dose of misery. There was a mess up with their room assignment and it took another hour to solve that. Fate's an ugly bitch, Belarus decided. At least she had her package to look forward to. It was going to be delivered soon. A wonderful package full of certain… pictures of Russia.

Ten minutes later, Belarus's brother and sister had fallen asleep on their beds. They were exhausted from the trip, but Belarus couldn't sleep. She was too excited for when the package of her pictures would arrive. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She energetically rushed to the door, trying to be as silent as possible so she wouldn't wake her siblings. She opened the thin hotel room door and saw a package on the ground. She bent over, going to pick it up when she heard a voice.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

What the hell was this… thing? A ghost obviously, but a Box Ghost?

"Tremble before me as you are attacked by your own box!"

America's ghosts… She really, really felt bad about them. Not a one of them seemed to be anything useful.

"Touch the box and I swear to god there will be no pieces of your ugly ass body to find tomorrow morning."  
She hoped a light threat would do, she wasn't in the mood to get ectoplasm on her dress if she had to fight the dumb thing.

"You have no power over me, mortal! For I am the Box Ghost!"

She was getting pissed now. She really didn't want to have to deal with this pathetic mass of what passes for a ghost in America.

"Если вы ебать с этой коробке, я буду травмировать вас так отвратительно, что даже шлюха, которая родила вы не узнаете мы и вы!"

The self-proclaimed Box Ghost showed confusion on his face at that. As a fan of the occult, she knew that ghosts always have the power of languages. Did that mean that this… thing wasn't a real ghost? Her thoughts were interrupted due to the box in front of her lifting up. The dumb-ass was trying to steal her pictures! She would not tolerate that. She would not tolerate that ever.

Her hands reached for her knife. It was a special one, one that her big brother had given to her. When he found out that his little sister liked to search for ghosts, he had had a knife forged for her. General Winter, Russia's tormenter and savior, had helped him with it. It was supposedly able to cut through even a ghost. Supposedly. She hadn't tested its ghost fighting out yet, but she was dying to.

"Будь ты проклят, говнюк! Вы будете сожалеть об этом." She spat at the ghost.

Holding the knife in her hand, Belarus readied it for throwing. Just as the blade was about to leave her hand, she heard a something.

"Okay, that's enough." Said a male's voice. It had an American accent, but didn't seem to be America. A flash of blue light and the old ghost was gone. In his place was a new one.

The ghost was a boy with white hair and green eyes. He appeared to be younger than her by a few years, but that didn't make him any less of a target for her. She still wanted to try out her knife…

"Take the box, and you will die."  
Less than her usual threats, but it still produced the effect she wanted. The ghost boy looked worried.

"I'm not taking the box; I'm just here to get of the idiot you dealt with earlier."

She decided not to lower her knife. She would not miss a chance to stab him if he did anything deserving it. Or close to deserving it at least.

"Кто вы? Who are you? If you lie, I will use this. It will not be pretty when I do." She asked.

"The good guy, for starters."

She rolled her eyes internally at that comment. She was already disliking this boy.  
"Funny, my family isn't known for getting along with the good guys. Your name?"

"Danny...Danny Phantom."

Danny Phantom? It sounded pretty lame to her, but at least he didn't go by "Box Ghost."  
"And why the fuck did you get rid of the… Box Ghost?" She asked, and then muttered, "Глупо имя для глупых призрак. Почему это жалкая сука получила вторую жизнь я никогда не узнаю."

"You're not trying to insult me, are you?"

Damn it. There went her theory of American ghosts not speaking in tongues. She was disliking this Phantom kid more and more.  
"Answer the question!" She waved the knife threateningly.

"Because it's my job to get rid of that idiot and the rest of the ghosts that run around here. Duh."

She really did roll her eyes at this point. He was starting to sound like America.  
"Hero? No wonder you're dead so young."

The Phantom boy muttered something to the ground and replied to her.  
"I wasn't a hero until I became a ghost."

She figured this boy was no threat, and put away her knife. The little boy ghost could still try to attack her, but she could have her knife out of her dress and in his belly before he even attempted it. She opened her mouth to ask another question when the door behind her opened.

"Bela, what's with all the commotion?" her handsome Russian brother asked sleepily.

Damn it. The ghost boy had woken up her Russia. That meant she couldn't watch him sleep later. Big brother was so cute when he slept. It also meant she couldn't actually attack the ghost. Brother wouldn't approve of that.

She put on her very best smile and turned to face her brother.  
"It's nothing, big brother Russia. The ghost boy was just leaving now."

Belarus then stared back at ghost boy. One hand reaching for the knife in her dress, she fixed him with a glare that had made France cry once. She cherished the memory.  
"You were leaving, right?"

"Uh...yeah. Good to meet you, Bela." The young ghost boy flew off, leaving her alone with her brother.

"Держитесь подальше от старшего брата, призрак." She muttered under her breath.

"Что Вы говорите о Беларуси?" Her tall brother asked.

"It's nothing Russia." She replied

"Did you make new friends Bela? That's so sweet!" Russia enthusiastically said.

She nodded in agreement. It made brother happy, so she couldn't exactly tell him the truth. She wasn't going to let her love be unhappy.  
"Da. Let's go inside now. It's cold out here."

* * *

_Well Box Ghost, you certainly know how to tick people off. Least we didn't let Bela kill you again though. _

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_"Если вы ебать с этой коробке, я буду травмировать вас так отвратительно, что даже шлюха, которая родила вы не узнаете мы и вы!"- "If you fuck with that box, I'll injure you so gruesomely that even the whore who gave birth to you will not recognize you!"_

_Будь ты проклят, говнюк! Вы будете сожалеть об этом-Fuck you, asshole! You will regret this._

_Кто вы?- Who are you?  
_

_Глупо имя для глупых призрак. Почему это жалкая сука получила вторую жизнь я никогда не узнаю.-It is stupid name for a stupid ghost. Why this pathetic bitch got a second life, I'll never know. _

_Держитесь подальше от старшего брата, призрак.- Stay away from big brother, ghost.  
_

_Что Вы говорите о Беларуси?- What are you talking about Belarus?_

_Reviews, favorites, and followers are always welcome! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is only half of this chapter. The other half is being written by my cousin Asa. Her pen name is invisible0one. The story is under the name "The Odd One." I suggest reading this chapter and reading that chapter immediately afterwards. This will be the way we will write the entire story._

_Also: The names that Belarus and her family use are the human names the countries use to blend in with humans. Belarus will remain Bela, but Russia will become Ivan and Ukraine shall be called Katyusha or Kat._

* * *

Belarus hated school.

That's putting it too lightly.

Belarus thought that school should be sent to a pit full of fire and giant spiders.

Nope, that still doesn't cut it.

She thought it ought to be stabbed and cut in such a way that it would feel the pain until its final breath, which would be hours after her last attack.

But schools were inanimate objects. It was a pain in the ass to try and kill inanimate objects. She would have to see if there was a personification of school just as there was of the countries just so she could run them through hell and back.

A strange man in a bright orange jumpsuit, driving recklessly in an RV with an overly enthusiastic wife in a teal jumpsuit, had told them that the school was infested with ghosts though. So school was where she was.

Casper High was the name of the school Belarus and her family were checking out. It was a bit difficult to get permission for it during school hours, but travelling with her large Russian brother had its benefits. Getting access to a school during class hours was one of them.

They'd been checking the place out for at least an hour, and they hadn't found a damn thing. The bell to switch classes rang and students flooded into the halls. She had expected to find the hallways impassible after that, but apparently travelling with her handsome Russian brother had more than one advantage in a school.

Maybe she should find a group of teenagers to follow. That might get them somewhere faster than just randomly running around school would.

She spotted a group in the hall; three schoolchildren, two boys and a girl. The girl was dressed in all black and had dark black hair. One of the boys had black hair too, but he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. The last member of the group had a red cap on. He looked like a bigger moron than any of them.

Belarus pointed them out to her family and they followed them to the cafeteria. After waiting for them to get their lunch and sit down, Belarus began to lose interest.

"Bela, doesn't that boy look a lot like the friend you made last night?" Russia asked her.

"Which one? The stupid one who keeps peaking at the emo girl or the even stupider one who is staring lovingly at a PDA?

Russia chuckled at that.  
"The emo girl's admirer."

Belarus stared at the boy. Upon closer inspection, she found that the boy looked a fair amount like the boy she had met last night, but that wasn't possible. The boy last night was dead, and this boy was alive.  
"A little, but I don't think they're the same person."

She walked over to their table anyways. She could always interrogate them about the supposedly haunted school.

"Privyet."

The Emo Girl looked at her and then at the black-haired boy next to her.

"Danny! She said hello, dunce. And you wonder why we call you clueless." The girl smirked.

"Well, that's not the only reason. Is it Sam?" Red Cap Boy teasingly asked Emo Girl.

The loud thunk under the lunch table and the sound of pain coming from Red Cap Boy informed Belarus that the girl had taken offense and kicked the boy for revenge. Teenagers were so immature.

"Идиотский проигравших." She muttered so softly that only Russia should be able to hear her.

Well, her loving brother didn't hear her, but the black-haired boy did. Whether he understood or not, he certainly seemed to be taking offense at it. His eyes had a glare that could rival Britain's whenever Russia was around. Still not as scary as her brother's own glare, but frightening to the weak-hearted.

Thinking of her love reminded Bela of Russia's suspicions. The boy certainly had the same glare as the ghost and the facial structure was similar, but there was still the life and death issue to deal with. It could still be fun to freak him out though.

"Do I know you? You look a lot like one of the идиоты I dealt with last night."

He took a second to respond.

"I don't think so. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

Fenton. Fenton. Why did that name sound familiar? A familiar name and familiar face… Who exactly was this boy? Ukraine giggled. If it was someone Ukraine knew then…

"Fenton? I met your parents this morning. They told us this damn school was haunted, but I haven't a single fucked up spirit all day."

"Bela! Watch your mouth. My younger sister shouldn't be using such rude language in front of such friendly people!" Ukraine said.

"Я говорю, что я хочу сказать, сестра." Belarus replied calmly.

"Bela, you should listen to big sister." Russia intervened.

Bela glanced back at big sister for a minute, but kept quiet. She didn't want to anger her future husband.

"Sorry about my little sister Bela. She gets a bit of a potty mouth now and then. I'm Katyusha. This is my younger brother Ivan. Have you seen any ghosts? Cестра is looking for them. " Ukraine said smiling.

Belarus growled at Ukraine's sweet attitude. It made her teeth rot.

"I saw one this morning, but it was nothing special. Just that idiot Box Ghost trying to be scary again. It's pretty sad that even Lancer doesn't bat an eye at him anymore." The Fenton boy said, laughing.

She had no fucking clue who "Lancer" was, but she did recognize the Box Ghost.  
"Idiot is an understatement." Belarus muttered, being careful not to set off big brother again by swearing.

A moment's pause, and then Emo girl spoke up.  
"So you know the Box Ghost?"

"Da. I do."

"Who's the Box Ghost?" asked her big sister.

"Is he another friend of yours Bela?" Russia asked.

"Stupid ghost I met last night. He tried to steal a package of mine. I nearly killed him, but another ghost stopped him. Some stupid hero ghost with a ridiculous name; Danny Phantom or something. He was the boy you met last night, my dearest Russia."

She saw Russia shiver at that comment. She also saw the teenagers react with disgust, but that didn't matter as much.

"Disregarding that last comment… What was in that package Boxy tried to steal anyways?" asked the Fenton child.

Belarus raised an eyebrow at that. The boy was talking as if he had actually been at the event.

She decided to show him the pictures. It probably would freak him out, which would be fun.  
"Brother, dearest, could you and big sister go get our food?" She asked and Russia shrugged, walking away from the table.

Belarus sat down at the lunch table and pulled a picture out of her dress pocket. It was one of her favorites and in perfect condition.  
"I'll show you, but don't fall in love with brother. I will slit your throat in your sleep and hang your intestines up as if they were decorations for my brother's and I's wedding if you do. Got it?"

As she brought the picture to a viewable level, the Fenton's boy's expression changed from fear to disgust. His face took on a light pink tone that would have been cute to most other girls. Belarus didn't give a shit about this boy's face though. Only Russia's face mattered to her.

Danny Fenton's face continued to turn a redder as he realized his girlfriend was looking at the picture too. He looked really angry at her for the pictures. Emo Girl shrugged.  
"Meh. I've seen better."

She doubted that, and she would have made a comment on it if she wasn't too busy staring at the black-haired boy's face. At his girlfriend's remark his skin had taken on a shade of red that the obnoxious country Spain would have labeled "Tomato." He was obviously jealous of Emo Girl's ridiculous statement.

Red Cap Boy chimed in again with another teasing remark.  
"I'm sure you have, Sam. I'm sure you- OW!" Yet another loud noise from under the table signaled to her that the Emo Girl had kicked Red Cap Boy again.

The noise must have shocked Fenton into saying something, but it didn't seem like he had given much thought to his next question.  
"Who have you seen like that?" He asked.

"Do you even remember the number of times you lost your clothing right after the portal accident?"

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it!" He replied defensively.

Red Cap Boy was fighting back laughter at their conversation while Emo Girl and Fenton kept getting redder and redder.

"That doesn't change the fact that I saw you."

"So what you're saying, Sam, is you'd rather do Danny than Ivan." Red Cap Boy said teasingly. Belarus growled, whether it was for her Russia being insulted or the idea of Sam fucking Russia she would never tell.

"What! I did not say that Tucker! Where the hell did you get that from?" Emo girl replied angrily. The two teens who had faces were redder than borshch both moved to slap Red Cap's face at the same time. Their hands touched in the process though, and both of them stopped and refused to look at each other. It was disgusting.

"Good god. Could you two lovebirds be any more obvious?" Belarus asked.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two answered simultaneously.

"Right. And I suppose Emo girl over there likes pink and you're a ghost too?" She replied sarcastically.

"I've been trying to get these two clueless wonders to admit how they feel or years, but neither one of them will do it." Red Cap Boy was kicked and slapped at the same time for his comment.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, would you stop abusing Mr. Foley? Or do you need another detention?" An ugly man she assumed was the teacher of the younger teens appeared.

"He deserved it." Emo Girl muttered.

"Yes, but let's not forget the number of infractions the three of you get away with on a daily basis. You'd be in detention for the rest of your high school career if I started punishing you for that just because you deserved it." The man said before walking off.  
So they were trouble-makers in school? That could be useful information. Belarus tucked the thought in the back of her mind.

"You lovebirds done bickering now?" She asked rudely. The glares she got from the two victims of puppy love would have crushed the spirit of most humans; Fenton's eyes were actually changing colors somewhat. It was pretty lame to her though. France could be scarier.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" announced another less than scary voice. The asshole who had tried to steal her box last night was back.

"Why the hell is this shit head back?" Belarus asked the ceiling, probably the only intelligent being around.

"TREMBLE BEFORE MY CARDBOARD CUBES OF DOOM!"

"I think I'll start trembling the day I actually care." The Fenton boy said yawning.

"FEAR ME, GHOST CHILD!"  
Ghost Child? Belarus wondered where that came from.

Never mind. She was pissed off and ready to hurt something. She removed the knife from her pocket. The principal would have tried to remove it from her before she entered, but since he was busy being terrified by a certain Russian man with a very lethal facet pipe, he hadn't noticed.  
"I'm only going to say this once, говнюк. Go the hell away before I end your miserable afterlife slowly and painfully."

"Uh...BEWARE!" The Box Ghost hurried out of sight, pretending that Belarus couldn't still kill him if she felt like it.

She pointed the knife at the teenagers in front of her, and then moved to put the blade back in her dress. But before Belarus could complete this action, a pair of people saw her threatening behavior.

"Беларусь! Что ты делаешь с Дэнни и его друзей?" The shrill panicked voice of Ukraine rung out.  
"Бела? Что ты делаешь с ножом?" Russia's deeper tone asked with a hint of curiosity.

Shit. Now they'd think she had been trying to kill the Fenton Boy.  
"The Box Gho-"

"Are you guys hurt? Did Little Sister attack any of you?" Ukraine asked the before bursting into tears. "She did, didn't she? I'm sorry!"

"I did nothing to them Ukraine. Quit being such a fucking crybaby all the damn time!"

"I'm sorry my little sister scared you guys! It's all my fault! Waaah!"

"I didn't hurt them! QUIT YOUR DAMN CRYING, WHORE!"

Russia stood their awkwardly; his expression a mix of desire to help, and fear of getting involved.

"Kat, it's okay. Bela didn't scare us. We see worse things on a daily basis. We're fine." Emo Girl interjected, obviously trying to break up the family arguments.

"No! It's not okay! We shouldn't have left little sister unattended! I'm sorry we made you watch her!"

"I've spent the past year hunting ghosts with this idiot and you really think your sister is going to scare me?" Emo Girl responded, rolling her eyes.

"You're hilarious." Fenton told his girlfriend sarcastically.

"B-But, it's my fault Bela attacked you! I'm so sorry!"

"I didn't fucking touch them Ukraine! Quit saying I did!" Belarus replied.

"B-Bela… Katyusha…"

Both of the girls immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at their brother. His face had turned red and he was staring at the ground. His words were whispered, but Belarus and her annoying sister heard them.  
"Stop fighting… Пожалуйста?"

"Oh brother! I'm sorry!" Ukraine said as she ran to hug him.

Belarus hung back, trying to make sure no one laughed at her brother's weakness. She loved Russia, but sometimes he could be such a wimp. Especially when Big Sister started crying.

Thankfully the bell rung shortly after that. The teenagers quickly departed for their classes. When the children had left, the ugly fat man they had seen earlier came up to them.  
"Will your daughter be joining us here until you go home?"

Attending class? Did he think that she was a school child? Her human age looked fairly young, so maybe…

DID HE JUST SAY DAUGHTER? Did he think that her proud and noble brother had fucked the slut she called a sister!?

"That would be wonderful for Bela! She's never attended an American school!" Ukraine said.

"Da. Bela would enjoy the experience, maybe she could make new friends." Russia added.

"I am not their daughter!"

"Wonderful. Come along now Bela. My classroom is this way."

* * *

_Belarus's family has issues... Lots of issues..._

_Translations:_  
_"Privyet: Hello_

_Идиотский проигравших- Idiotic losers_

_идиоты- Idiots  
_

_Я говорю, что я хочу сказать, сестра- I say what I want, sister.  
_

_Cестра- Sister  
_

_Borshch- A blood red soup that's popular in countries like Ukraine and Russia.  
_

_говнюк- Shithead  
_

_Беларусь! Что ты делаешь с Дэнни и его друзей- Belarus! What are you doing to Danny and his friends?  
_

_Бела? Что ты делаешь с ножом?- Bela? What are you doing with the knife?  
_

_Пожалуйста- Please_


	3. Chapter 3

"…Come along now Bela. My classroom is this way."

"Nyet. I will not go."

"Nonsense Miss…?"

"Arlovskaya. Bela's last name is Arlovskaya." Ukraine told him.

"Traitor…" Belarus mumbled.

"Nonsense Miss Arlovskaya. You must go. Your parents said so."

Belarus would never, ever, get used to the idea that Russia and Ukraine might have slept together. Maybe it was the shock from that that prevented her from attacking when the teacher grabbed her wrist and started dragging her into the crowded mess of students and hallways.

"They aren't my parents!" She finally muttered, too quietly to be heard.

"I am Mr. Lancer. I teach at this school. I'm also the vice principal. This hour is World History."

Belarus snorted.  
"I already know everything there is to know about Russia and Belarus. What other countries matter? I don't need the class."

"We're learning about Ukraine today. I particularly find her relationship with Russia interesting."

"Вы задница.(You ass.)"  
Ukraine had absolutely no relationship with her future husband. They were siblings, but Russia didn't think anything good about their slutty older sister.

"You're bilingual? That's great. Most of my students aren't."

"I'm also fluent in death threats and smart-assery." She muttered quietly.  
"I speak a total of five languages fluently. That puts me beyond bilingual. I do not need this class."

"That's quite a few languages. You must be from Europe. Ah, here's my class!"

He pushed open the door and dragged her inside.

The classroom was nothing special. Ugly teenagers with bad acne were sleeping, conversing, banging their heads on a desk, or just sitting there wasting oxygen. There was no one interesting in the room.

"Quiet down!" The Lancer man shouted pathetically at the class. Less than a quarter seemed to listen to him, the rest just got louder.

"Shut the fuck up or I will hang every last one of you with your intestines." Belarus shouted at the obnoxious brats in front of her, causing every member of the class to fall silent. You'd think she had just killed one of them.

"Thank you." Mr. Lancer said nervously. "Would you like to introduce yourself then, Bela?

She rolled her eyes and stared at the man. Then Belarus turned back to the class and spoke in rapid Russian.  
"Я ненавижу вас всех, и я желаю всем вам медленный и извилистый смерти. Это единственное, что ваши дерьмовые оправданий для жизни мог быть хорошим для." ("I hate you all, and I wish you all a slow and tortuous death. This is the only thing that your shitty excuse for life could be good for. ") She said with a voice dripping with hostility and anger.

"In English please, Bela."

Belarus started over.  
"Здравствуй(Hello), my name is Bela. I come from the country of Belarus, which is very, very, very close to Russia." She grinned for a moment, and then returned to her usual angry face. "I speak several different languages. I was speaking in Russian a moment ago and I am speaking English now. I can also speak Polish, Wszyscy jesteście Pojebane Pojeby (You are all shitheads); Belarusian, Пайшоў на хуй ўсё (Fuck you all); Lithuanian, Nužudyk save (Kill yourselves); and I know a small amout of Ukrainian, Ебля повія (Fucking slut).  
I have a big brother and a big sister. No pets. I am engaged, and will marry a man named Ivan soon. He is very handsome. If you try and talk to him, you will die. I am staying in Amity Park for two weeks and since my распутная(slutty) sister said I had to go here every day, I'm stuck with you суки(bitches). Can I sit down now?"

"Thank you, Bela. If you would, please take a seat next to Miss Manson. Samantha, raise your hand please and offer a friendly greeting."

The girl from lunch raised her hand. She didn't appear to be very happy about the arrangement. Belarus wasn't either.

She went to sit down by the ugly girl anyways. She didn't want to bother arguing with the fat-ass American teacher. He was probably too old to hear her anyways.

As soon as her body touched the uncomfortable graffiti-covered plastic, a hand shot into the air. It belonged to the brainless Danny child from lunch.

"Do you need something Mister Fenton?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"  
These words were said rather fast; too fast to seem normal. Belarus doubted the boy had to shit that badly. He seemed up to something.

The teacher didn't notice it though. He simply sighed.  
"Again? Be quick about it."

The Fenton boy raced out of the room. She really doubted his need to piss. Maybe he was sneaking off to flirt with Russia!  
"Жир-задницы (Fat-ass), I need to visit the disgusting bathrooms you have here. Let me leave."

"Not now Bela. Mister Fenton just left. You can go after he comes back."

This fool was trying to stop her from rescuing her brother. Time to bring out the best excuse she had.  
"I'm on my period. I suggest you let me leave. Unless you want to be brutally stabbed to death?"

The man's face turned red and the class started to laugh like lunatics.  
"Y-Yes… Ummm… Miss Samantha, will you please escort Miss Arlovskaya to the restroom so she can take care of her... lady problems?"

The class was turning red at this point. Not from embarrassment, but from lack of oxygen in their lungs. The obnoxious group of students was laughing too hard. Maybe they'd all die from it.

Belarus dashed out the door and into the empty halls. She had to hurry or the boy would slip away.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Emo Girl shouted from behind her. Apparently she had decided to try and keep up with Belarus's quick pace.

"I am following the Fenton boy. You can fuck off."

"Why the hell are you following Danny?" Samantha asked another question, this time with a trace of concern in her voice.

"Because I am madly in love with him and wish to fuck him and bear his children."

The face Emo Girl made would have made Belarus smile, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too focused on the sudden blaring rock music she heard coming from outside.

Damn it! Judging by the sound of the music, that was probably a ghost. And it could be found easily too. But to go after it she'd have to abandon he chase of the Fenton boy.

What should she do?

Fuck it, the ghosts were the whole reason she took this shitty vacation to America. She could ignore the Fenton bastard long enough to go terrify the spirit blaring the music.

The girl behind her started shouting curses and such as Belarus dashed to the melody's location.

"Good to see you too, babypop."

Even if she was slightly out of breath, Belarus thought she was still quite richly rewarded when she saw what she'd found. Not only was a female ghost there, but also the Phantom boy. She would have too much fun scaring the shit out of the pair of them. The ghost girl sent out a beam of light from her guitar. The Phantom boy dodged it. She sent a few more, but each one missed. This was pissing Belarus off. She thought she'd get to see a bit of violence. She pulled out her knife and aimed it at the Phantom boy. Before she threw it though, the female ghost decided to have one last shot.

"Good to see that your aim still sucks."

It had missed of course. The bitch couldn't seem to aim at anything. But what happened next had surprised her for a second.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ivan! Get the hell out of here!" The Phantom boy shouted at her brother.

What the hell did this brat think he was doing? You don't shout at such perfect people as her brother.  
"Get away from my Russia, you fucking bitch!"

The ghost girl decided to start talking then. "I never thought I'd see one of you in this part of the world. Do you remember Catherine the Great?" Why the hell was this little bitch bringing that ugly slut up? She had died a long time ago. A stroke or something, though the rumors about her being killed in a botched attempt to fuck a horse had always seemed much more amusing to Bela.

Ivan's red face was frustrating Bela, but the stupid slutty ghost girl was just smiling.  
"Oh, good. You haven't forgotten her. I'm sure she'll be glad to know Belarus still scares you shitless."

Russia had had a crush on Catherine when he was younger. It was stupid and foolish, especially when he had me to love. She had let it pass because he was young and she'd thought he'd realize she was just an ugly overpowered slut soon enough. Apparently this bitch thought she could bring that up and insult her brother.

"You can tell that bitch to stay the fucking hell away from my Russia! He's mine and she can take a nice little visit to the depths of hell with me as her personal guide if she thinks she can so much as look at my Russia!"

The ghost girl smirked.  
"So Belarus, tell me. How does it feel to lose your brother's heart to a girl who'd been dead for a couple centuries?"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU."

She didn't get a chance to though; the Phantom brat decided he'd get to the girl first. He did some fail attacking while the ghost girl shot colored beams of light at the Phantom bastard. At least, that's what it seemed like she was aiming at. It was hard to tell with all of her misses. Another beam was shot, this time it was pink. Though Belarus didn't gave a shit what color it was. She was pissed because she had trying not to kill the ghost girl herself. Deep breathing, counting in her head, imagining her bloody corpse, the usual calming stuff. All of that had done nothing for her.

The pink beam decided to fuck Bela's day up even more though. It completely missed the Phantom boy. Instead, it ended up hitting somebody watching him. A tall somebody with a scarf and a long coat.

The bitch had just shot her brother.

* * *

Heh. Sorry it took so long guys. School kept us busy, and my writing block didn't help us either. It's better now though. ^J^

Yep, Russia got shot by Ember. Wonder what's going to happen next? Seriously Asa, tell me. I don't know.

Thanks to the readers! Love you!

до свидания~!


End file.
